


No Strings Attached

by Peachesuvucream



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher - Freeform, BillDip, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Friends With Benefits, Human bill, IDK WHAT TO PUT, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, bill is 24, dipper is 23, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachesuvucream/pseuds/Peachesuvucream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Bill are "friends with benefits". They aren't friends though. In fact, they met at a club when Dipper was 21 and they've been seeing each other since. There is going to be smut, so if it's not your cup of tea, please do not read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings Attached

Just a quick fuck. No strings attached.

That's all it was to both Dipper _and_ Bill. Nothing but a one night stand. For more than one night.

It was simple, really. You just had to follow the rules. No sensual touching, no kissing, whether it'd be mouth or body, no leaving marks, no moaning out each other's names, no staying afterwards, no preparing each other, they had to do it themselves, and last, but not least, no knowing each other's personal information.

Sure, they knew each other's basic information, such as name, age, number. But they weren't allowed to know address, work, etc. They would always meet up in a hotel every time. It was important to keep the whole "friends with benefits" persona. Just a quick fuck.

Sure, both Dipper and Bill have made the mistake to break one of those rules. Only once though. Dipper had moaned out Bill's name, admittedly turning Bill on, but they couldn't break the rules. Bill had accidentally left a bruise on Dipper's collar bone from breaking the no kissing rule. They both forgave each other, just because the sex was _that_ good.

But it was nothing more. Even as Dipper lay, white sheets bunched between squeezed fists, moaning out every time the blonde above him pounded into him, making Dipper see stars behind eyelids that are screwed shut, it was nothing but a quick fuck. But boy oh boy, was it _fantastic_.

Bill grunts above Dipper, his thrusts becoming more sloppy, losing its rhythm as he gets closer to release. Dipper grasps the sheets in a white-knuckled hold, moaning loudly as Bill hits his sweet spot. Bill goes for it again, hitting straight on, causing Dipper to moan out again, twice as loud.

People have called room service more then once for how loud they were and almost have gotten a ticket for "disturbing the peace". It was all silly nonsense. But Dipper couldn't hold back his sounds of pleasure, and frankly, Bill didn't want him to either. It was just gold to his ears. Another proof that Bill is good in bed. Bill saw it as a praise, as encouragement to go on. And that's what he did.

Dipper curls his toes, feeling heat pool in his lower abdomen. "F-fuck." He breathes, trying to get ahold of himself.

Bill's face screws up with focus as he tries to get to get himself to that sweet peak of release. He's close. And he could tell Dipper is as well. Bill shifts his hands on the bed beside Dipper's head, trying to hold onto the sheets. He moans as he hears Dipper whimper below him. _Fuck_.

"A-ahh~ s-shiiit." Dipper moans. "I-I'm about t-to-"

"Fuck, I know." Bill interrupts, thrusting into Dipper more frantically, causing Dipper to tug on his own hair. Bill wants to touch Dipper's hair. He wants to tug on it. He wants to kiss Dipper's round lips and bite his neck. He wants to have Dipper tugging his hair and moaning his name. But he can't. It would break the rules.

Bill looks down at Dipper with lidded eyes, pupils dilated with lust. Dipper's eyes are screwed shut, mouth open, moans escaping his lips. His eyebrows are furrowed and his cheeks are tinted red. There's sweat on his forehead, making some of his hair stick to his face. Bill wants to kiss him. He wants to cuddle with Dipper afterwords and not have to leave. He wants to hug him and never let him go. But he can't. He never can. 

Bill lets out a grunt as he releases into Dipper, Dipper following soon after with a loud moan that is sure to wake up the room's neighbors.

Bill's chest heaves with each inhale and exhale of breath that passes his lips. He feels like collapsing. He can't. He has to go. It's part of the rules.

He opens his hazel eyes to look down at Dipper. Like always, he has the same euphoric expression. Mouth open, eyes shut, breath heavy. His face is relaxed. Mocha eyes open to look up at Bill, only to see that Bill is looking at him. He flushes before shifting his gaze onto the freckles on Bill's sun kissed shoulders.

"Soo.." He trails off, looking for the r get words to say. It was always awkward after sex. 

Bill coughs before pulling out of Dipper. Dipper closes his eyes, feeling tired.

"Uh.. I guess I'll call you?" Bill mumbles, voice raspy from after sex. Dipper looks up at Bill and nods.

Bill gets up and quickly dresses, feeling exposed, even though Dipper and him have been doing this for a while. He shuffles to the door after pulling his pants up and turns around with a wave. 

Dipper smiles, "bye Bill."

Bill returns the smile, "bye Dipper."

Bill walks down the hallway, entering the elevator because he's too tired to take the stairs. He wants to sleep. He wants to stop thinking. He wants to be with Dipper. But, he can't. It's part of what they agreed on. Bill, himself, made sure that they would be friends with benefits, nothing more, nothing less. 

Yet, why does Bill feel so different? It's nothing different from last time, so why does he feel so... so empty?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and criticism, because I need it. First item writing smut too, so there's that. This is going to be about 3-5 chapters long I think. 
> 
> Tumblr; peachesuvucream


End file.
